Green Tech
by BebbekKuning
Summary: For other people in general, they pretty much look like a pair of powerhouse weirdoes; one with powerful telekinesis but didn't have a sane mind to fully control it, and one with powerful literal-explosion-in-the-palms with angry-mood swing. Quirk!Izuku/Fem!Katsuki(Katsumi), OOC but BAMF(?) Izuku, Izuku is gadget-perv and smartass little shit. M for language.


At first, its start with small things when Inko realize that her baby; Izuku _is_ a smart boy.

What kind of baby actually and smoothly _talks,_ not babbling nonsense, but _talk_ as soon as they reach their first birthday?

That's her baby for sure.

But it's soon become less surprising as soon as Izuku put in Daycare and makes friend with her best friend daughter; Katsumi, who also talk in her year and a half as a toddler, still didn't spell few words correctly, but talk anyway.

Inko still remembers the first-day Izuku and Katsumi meet, they just… _clicked_ as soon as they make eyes contact.

Things get a little bit intents as her baby boy demand toy in the store when they go out shopping, no, not like a figurine or plushy, but hundreds piece jigsaw puzzle. At first, her husband; Hisashi just shrugs it off and buy their boy the _Toy_.

Inko never forgets her baby boy _squeal_ in delight with stars in his emerald eyes.

To keep her panic and worry for their baby boy, Hisashi reasoning her that their boy grows bored after he can't solve the puzzle days later.

Imagine their surprise after they found out Izuku -barely 2 years old toddler; solve the jigsaw puzzle days later, and as soon as he solve-de-solved it in like 5 times a week later, the boy grow bored and want a new toy.

Worst case scenario;

Hisashi competitive self feels like he won a live worth lottery, and here come the father-son bonding times with few thousand jigsaw puzzles, several kinds of Rubik Cubes, and million Lego pieces; that somehow turn out miniature of Tokyo in one of their guest rooms.

Again, Inko just reasoning herself that this is not something for her to worry about, her; merry Genius Husband, or her; having baby Genius from said Genius Husband?

…Yeah she can manage.

It was until one-morning Izuku makes things float, _then_ they bring Izuku to the specialist, and he didn't even reach his fourth birthday.

Hisashi know that their boy is inheriting his intellect, but after hear the official confirmation? He was over the moon, almost literally. Fortunately, Inko stops him from booking a quick trip for them to the said moon.

After running few tests, they found out that Izuku has impressive IQ; a little bit over 250 and above her husband by 10, and manifest the stronger version of Inko Quirk Telekinetic in early ages because Izuku brain has higher capacity.

The jab makes her irritated, but Inko happy nonetheless.

.

Hisashi work as CEO of small Support Company; Green Tech, with steady incoming. He is very aware that his company is not the kind that building Heroes costume, nor their support gadget to help them in doing Heroism. His company is more focused in Support devices for civilian in General use and/or with Quirks that required support gadget.

Well… _that_ was before Izuku steps his small feet inside the company.

His boy, his baby boy with pudgy fingers and his Quirk, build literal Nano Technology that was labeled as impossible or incomplete to build as a functional gadget, even for him. And he was _SO_ proud of his boy.

But unfortunately or fortunately (?), Media catch the gist of Izuku and spread out the news like wildfire, many others Support Company (mostly from Heroes Support Company) claimed its hoax and bullshit.

Both Hisashi and Izuku annoyed because of this whole mayhem, is it wrong that his little company have more profit after he released a new product; nanotechnology from his company? Seems so for people in general who jealous.

 _Tch- what an Ignorance-Social-Stain they are._

Don't get him wrong, Him and Izuku not looking down at people, but sometimes, people just… too slow. Good things that Inko – _His_ angel of wife; Inko, know the how to deal with someone _unique_ like him and his son. She gives us a solution to come at Tech-Festival and let Izuku show-off his skill in front of others Company.

That woman is going to be the death of him. And he loves her, and wants to-

"Daddy, if you going to do what I am thinking you are going to do, can I stay at Kacchan's house for the rest weekend?" Izuku quickly pulls his sleepover backpack and headed toward the nearest window in the living room, not even looking back, "By the way, I want a sister." And with that Izuku gone, and fly over the windows to the Bakugou resident-

"Hisashi, can you explain why Izuku know something that should _not_ be known for his age?"

A shiver runs down his spine at the sickly sweet tone and a bright smile on Inko face. With Izuku –the traitor little shit, gone, now he has to deal with the rage of mama bear- "Inko– _dear_ , please calm down! It was an accident when he found books of Quirk Marriage and Sex Ed-"

He cut himself as many things start to float; Knife, spatula, fork, and- is that spoon? Why did she need spoons-

"To dug the shit out some of the non-sense ways of your thinking _honey._ "

Oh? He muttering again, isn't he?

Whelp.

At last, it's nice to know that he can scream like a little girl.

.

All his classmates bustled around him as he fiddled with his _girl_ in his hands, with careful care he flipped her over as he rubs her sensitive parts, ' _That's right girl, moan for meeh~!_ ' he giggled in delight as she moans softly in his hands, "It's working~"

A groan of disgust echoed around him, but he ignored it, ' _Now, all I need to do is-_ ' as he flicked his fingers to press the bundle of nerve, " _Yes~"_ his _girl_ moan for more! And he happy to let her have-

 _ **Bonk!**_

-the pain of some(thing)one slapped him on the head, back to reality, and he just knew who give him that pain, "Kacchan?! Don't you see I AM in the middle of something with my _girl_ here?!" in front of him, an ash-blond girl with fiery red eyes, glaring him dead in the eyes.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty Deku! Do you even fucking realize that YOU starting to gross me out with that perv-giggle?!"

Izuku blinks twice and then he gives Kacchan a look, "And here I thought you going to appreciate me after I build your personal girls," he defiantly _not_ pouting, it just happens that his mouth moved on their own as he feels a little bit sad.

Kacchan laugh with sarcasm dripping in it, "Oooh~ I fucking appreciate it!" she flashed a grin, but it turns back into a deep scowl, "But not when you revere your Gadgets as _girls_ of all things, and _defiantly_ not when you build them like you are having _sex_ -" Izuku gasped "-with them in the fucking classroom!"

"Kacchan! Don't say that! You make me sound like pervert masturbates while building gadgets!" Izuku openly glares back his best-friend-not-best-friend and partner in crimes since they graduate from diapers pace in daycare.

"Oh? So you tell you are _not_ gadget-perv? Should I give you the evidence of you harassing a freaking Pro Hero costume in your old man company, _again?!_ "

"That was an accident!" Izuku know he sounds desperate at the moment, _meh_ , he needs to get his point into Kacchan thick skull! "Pro or not, that Hero hurting that beautiful _lady_ , and as a gentleman, I am doing the Hero a favor!" still pouting-not-pouting, Izuku crossed his hands and look away from scandalized look Kacchan give him, "The Hero not even complaining… _yet._ "

Kacchan not convinced at the slightness, her look tell Izuku that pretty much " _I still didn't hear you denied that you are Gadget-perv!_ "

Izuku lips turned into a scowl as he averts his eyes down to his table, ' _Well for my defense… I am having fun building them and them… kind of distraction so I don't lay my hands on you –WAIT NO! BAD Izuku BAD! No cookies for you–oh, Kacchan has nice legs- NO~! BAD IZUKU!_ '

' _distraction, I need distract- Well Hello~!_ ' his focus zeroed at the cause of his argument with Kacchan, smiling brightly, Izuku held out of what looks like normal leather gloves; black with orange lining and silver cuff with a green bottom, " _Oh!_ And here! I upgraded your gloves! Now you can't let off explosion out of anger! The cuffs work for storing a small amount of your sweat so you have less strain, more focused and steadier explosion! Also, see the bottom? Its optional choice to makes your explosion smokeless and brighter, fewer damages yes, but they literal flashbang!"

Kacchan grinning as she carefully pulled the gloves on, "What are you, Genius?" she raised a brow.

Izuku grinning, he loves being praised, and he defiantly has a thing with Kacchan praise, ' _Is she teasing me–NO! BAD Deku!_ ' but he shamelessly _stares_ when Kacchan tracing her delicate gloved finger around each other, ' _I Hate puberty…_ ' and he hates himself more as the thought of Kacchan wearing _his_ handmade gloves; while imagining _he_ was the one who being traced with that hands, ' _All this kink makes my brain overdrive!_ ' still grinning, Izuku start to felt he blushing, "Quite literally, at least that what I am thinking _I am_ , _so_ , Yes! _I am a genius!_ "

" _So am I._ " they snickering with their shared inside jokes.

Izuku has to restrain his mouth filter to keep the; ' _Yet you are freaking dense as a brick!_ ' sprout out from his mouth.

Kacchan continue traces-

' _She defiantly is teasing him!_ '

-The pad at the knuckles parts of her new gloves, its firm yet soft. "You replace the outer material?"

"I tweaked it with comfier fire resistant fiber!" Izuku scrunched his nose like he smelling something nasty. "The previous material is garbage with your fighting style; that rough surface _will_ harm you."

Kacchan nod in understanding, but can't help herself to grumble; "…like you know my fighting style."

Izuku give Kacchan playful glare, "Of course I know! Knowing you, you throw punches anyway, so I am doing you the favor" Izuku puffed out his chest with pride. "…Besides, I always stick with my motto!"

Smirking as they stared each other, " _Stylist and Comfortable!_ " they said at the same time.

For other people in the classroom _or_ people in general, they pretty much look like a pair of weirdoes; one with powerful telekinesis but didn't have a sane mind to fully control it, and one with powerful literal-explosion-in-the-palms with angry-mood swing.

What do you expect when mad-scientist-like kid friend with the genius-in-battlefield kid? Of course, they look aloof in the middle of _normal_ people! When the second you found out they want to kill each other's, next few seconds later you found them all dorky-goofing with each other.

As endearing as it is, their homeroom teacher comes into the class with a stack of papers in his hand, said teacher is sighed at the wonder duo; who start to laughing about god-knows-what "Both of you take a seat!" the wonder duo _did_ sit back, but they still wore shit-eating-grin much to his dismay. ' _These two going to be the death of me… Good things they go to UA. I just wish their teachers can handle these two._ '

.

"-And yeah, they are pretty much stupid if you ask me… I mean, they have unpractical Quirk to Become Heroes, and yet-"

Katsumi snorted, "Seriously Zuzu? You realize it now? …and here I thought you smarter than me, Genius my ass."

For some reason, Zuzu has pervert glint in his eyes at Katsumi the last word, but soon gone as he smirks smugly at her, "And here I thought YOU the smart one here!"

Katsumi opens her mouth to retort but close it again as her instinct scream to run. _Oh…_ she did, but she runs to Zuzu who behind her and pushes her friend behind her back.

Then, with practiced and ease moves, Katsumi flicked the bottom on her left glove and let off strong explosion; for sound only, but it's just bright orange flash and heat from the actual explosion. Whatever it is that makes her use her Quirk, it's bad news for Katsumi and Zuzu; that's what his instinct tells her.

Not long after she let off the flashbang, she feels herself being lifted, it's weird feeling because she still can feel gravity around her body, "Well… aside from another of a successful prototype," Zuzu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, while Katsumi used for the brightness and fire from her explosion, she still gets spots in her eyes for the flashbang _that_ bright, Zuzu gadget is the real deal. "I think I need to build some sort of visor or tinned goggles for your costume."

"No shit." Her face faulted at what she saw below her.

Zuzu finally gets his focus, only to narrow it back in disgust "Is that… what I think-" Izuku shake his head, "–actually never mind! Kacchan, that is Yes-a-Shit!"

"Literal fucking shit." Katsumi flipped her glove back to default mode. She really wants to blow the shit out the thing that tried attack them, keyword; tried.

While still 20 or so feet above ground, and below them, slimy-green-glop of something with a face, stunned and look around, but as the thing spot a glimpse of Hero; Kamui Wood in distant, running through the crowd in the market district, the thing is making its way to drain at the sidewalk.

"Oh, no you don't!" Izuku reached his hands and lift the thing, levitate it away from the drain.

There _is_ glint inside Izuku eyes that she can't pin out, but there is something that she can tell and familiar with, Izuku is angry, which is bad news. "Zuzu, fucking put me down." he side glance her, "I am not wearing shorts!" then Zuzu glance down at her skirt, which is holding in place with her hands. Nobody needs a glimpse of what panties she is wearing. Not even Zuzu. Never.

Intend to put Katsumi down, Zuzu graphed the sides of his pants, "Want to wear my pants?"

"Fuck… _NO!_ " no, she not blushing, it's red from her anger…

Zuzu lopsided grin didn't help, "So you want my underwear? Kacchan, I don't know you such a kink-"

" _JUST FUCKING PUT DOWN YOU PERV LITTLE SHIT!_ " she didn't want to admit it, but she thankful wearing gloves Zuzu made to mute her explosion out of anger, or else her skirt will burn to crisp.

Zuzu pout and grumbled something that he not perverts, but at least he put Katsumi down, not on the road, but on the flat roof. "I don't want that thing to touch you." Zuzu maybe not realize it, but he said (mumble?) with the huskier tone she ever heard, which is _HOT_. Ok, she blushing now, and thanks fuck Zuzu didn't notice it.

"No." she jumps down from the roof and let off an explosion from both palms to soften her landing. Again, nobody needs a glimpse of her panties. "I am not a fucking damsel in distress that needs your shitty protection."

She may not see it, but she was sure Zuzu grinning too "Of course you don't, forgive my brain to forget such a simple detail Kacchan." With his Quirk, Zuzu forced the thing to face her.

Which she welcomed with another flashbang, she can hear the thing scream bloody murder about eyes, but whatever, she didn't care; "Fuck you!" and another flashbang, brighter than the last one.

Stunned, blinded, and pretty much can't move because Zuzu vice grip the thing.

Yup, just what they needed, perfect win.

…or at least that what she thinks before the Heroes scolded both of them for being reckless, and praised them for our quick thinking handling situation.

"Hey Miss, can I ask you something?" Zuzu smiled all sunshine and innocent, but Katsumi knows better, that _smile_ was when Zuzu plotting something in his high geared brain. Or when his brain goes overdrive after he overuses his Quirk, _that_ , he was in the middle of his episode from the strain of his Quirk. Either way, it's not a good sign.

"Of course, what do you need, young man?" Mt. Lady smile with a sweet tone that makes Katsumi want nothing but bitch slap her, but she doesn't, and Katsumi didn't need half of her brain to guess that Mt. Lady thought the _harmless little green boy_ want an autograph.

' _What a naïve woman…_ ' Things became more awkward as Zuzu ask the unspeakable question;

"What are you doing here?" the Heroine smile flattered, Oh Katsumi going to treasure this moment, and she already have her phone camera ready as Zuzu flashed his innocent-curious-kid-who-oblivious-of-his-blunt-and-harsh-jab-to-the-pride act, "From the base of your fighting style, it's obvious that you literally didn't fit in this packed area, and if the situation becomes more intents like hostage, you are nothing but sitting-duck wait for other Heroes with more suitable Quirk to handle the situation." Still smiling, Zuzu gives thumbs up and he going to give final nail to the coffin. "But I believe you can improve to become better Heroes than just the one who literally useless and just want attention!" to put orange juice and salted the wound of Mt. Lady Pride, he said it with a cheery voice.

The result?

Mt. Lady has to hold herself from crying, yell and pound Zuzu to the sun in her giant form. The laugh that disgusted as a couch by Kamui Wood didn't help either.

And then Zuzu smiled in delight at the wooden ladle Hero, no, Zuzu not done, seems like Zuzu still angry for whatever reason that Katsumi didn't know "Oh and you sir," gone his smile, Zuzu switch to his business face and serious tone in second, "I expect you to learn using your Quirk in more creative way." Kamui Wood tense and he seems like want to retort, but Zuzu didn't give him time as he continues his rant, "What kind of dumbass are you jump into arson? The kind of dumbass that has woods stuck up in his dumb ass?"

This is not funny, and Katsumi know neither Zuzu words makes any sense or intended to put puns in his words, but Katsumi snorted anyway in not ladylike sound. Then a thought flashed in Katsumi mind, "So, he _is_ the Hero that secretly have his gadget harassed by you this week?"

Zuzu gasped and give Katsumi a look, "How did you know?"

"How often you find Heroes with wood-based material for his gadget?"

"Point." And then Zuzu glared the said wood Hero, "Be glad that you are the new face for Green Tech, and the coating I do for your overall costume into literal inflammable woods!"

From his body language, Kamui seems like overcome his shocked state at Zuzu "What? How come you know-"

"I am the hire of Green Tech, of course I _know_ , Mad Scientist; not just a nickname."

Beside Kamui, Mt. Lady also looks like she recognizes Zuzu. "You –but, you still a kid!"

Kamui glance Katsumi, "Is he always this snarky? Last time I see him in Green Tech, he is a shy boy…"

Katsumi just sighed "The first impression always do the wonder to his and others. Most people in general."

Now that she thinks about it…

To put it simply, Zuzu makes quite a name after he _tweaked_ Endeavor suit as a dare from said Hero in his seven birthday; the man visits at recently become big support company; Green Tech.

But its turn out; Zuzu upgraded cooler mechanism in the man costume, build gadgets; Gauntlets to boosted his punches and enable the flame Hero to shot lasers, and a makeshift jet backpack that looks like body armor in the first glance. All in all, Zuzu got nice pocket money for a good decade and Green Tech got another promising client.

Back again to present…

Right now Zuzu and Katsumi give Mt. Lady unimpressed look, but Zuzu quickly give the Heroine _smile_ "Yeah, so? And you still a human that labeled as Woman. Does that mean, being a kid, I can't become smarter than you?" the jab clearly makes Mt. Lady thicket.

" _Grr-!_ What is wrong with you?"

"I just happen to have more brain cells, is it wrong that I want to share it with you?"

Feels like she has enough entertainment, Katsumi put away her phone and pull Zuzu ear, she still pissed that he a head taller than her. "That's enough Zuzu." She glances at Mt. Lady and Kamui Wood, "It's a shitty backlash of his Quirk, his brain goes overdrive and… I think you got the point."

With that, Katsumi walks away with Zuzu creaming bloody murder for his ear being pulled all the way they walk.

.

Its disaster, much to Izuku dismay; his Heroism act makes his doting father and Biggest Mamabear in the world of his, they want to send him to Hero course via recommendation.

God damn it! Can't they _see?!_

His life to just build gadgets for Katsumi for fuck sake! But noooo~! They just-

 _Oh Hello!_

Did he see it right? There is a robbery in the store! And it happens that he just entered the wrong moment, and now the Villain pointed his gun to Izuku.

What a _perfect_ day!

 _Hmm_ , in the situation like this… what should Izuku do? Use his Quirk? And then misunderstand it as Heroism? No… that just makes him harder to make his parents put him into the Support Department, and he didn't really want to become Hero, what to do? Decision… decision-

"You guys are literally stupid." Izuku blinked at the sudden appearance of tall teen in loose clothes and purple hair that remain him like Einstein. " _Does adult always this stupid?_ " even though this purple teen mean to be brave with his slouch posture, Izuku can see his fingers trembled.

' _Fear? Nervous?_ '

The Villain scoffed, "What did you know-"

Izuku brain went hyperaware and working miles per second as the Villain blanked, literally.

"Put your Gun on the cashier." said the purple teen and the Villain compile his order, at this point; Izuku eyes feels like can roll over from its socket, scenario, strategist, and _plans_ rolled in his mind. "Sit down and stay still."

To Izuku surprise, the purple teen pulled out something like a bandage from his cargo pants- _No!_ Its freaking capture weapon and the teen skillfully launch it to the Villain, warp, and binding- Did he see it right? That thing is hardened!

' _I must know what that shit makes of-_ '

"Sleep." The teen said with finality and the Villain out of the cold. Shifting his attention, the purple teen raised his eyebrow at Izuku. "You Okay?"

Closing his gaping mouth, Izuku nodded furiously "You saved my life!" he grinning all sunshine, happy and giddy and- what do you mean he was plotting something? No, his _not,_ it's just his survival instinct kicked in. "Thank you! Thank you soo _oO_ _ooo_ much! I really owe you my life!"

The teen rubs the back of his neck, pink painted on his cheeks. "Nah, you don't have to, it's just, emn… I want to help."

' _Perfect!_ ' still grinning Izuku held out his hand, "My name Midoriya Izuku, but call me Izuku!"

With a thin smile –smirk? The purple teen grabs Izuku hand firmly, "Shinsou Hitoshi. Call me Hitoshi if you want."

Izuku grin widened as he _feels_ Hitoshi hand. ' _He already has nice well build lean muscle; for stealth builds? Tough skin on the knuckles part;_ _ **aah…**_ _he can throw a punch then, Rough-palm; serious hard worker._ ' Each information makes Izuku eyes twinkle in glee, he really needs to strain himself to not _squeal_ like a little girl, "Tell me Hitoshi-kun, do you aiming to become a Hero _too?_ "

Aaaand Izuku got Hitoshi full attention.

'… _I decided! I am gonna become, Hero. And I am_ _ **so**_ _gonna makes agency with Hitoshi as one of my Heroes._ ' Izuku giggled darkly in his mind.

Let's talk about truth; I have a thing for Kacchan praises, they just… addictive in a way that I can't explain. ' _Kacchan gonna praise me make a friend with someone as awesome as Hitoshi. That's for sure!_ '

.

Somewhere else; in Bakugou household;

Katsumi feels cold run down her spine, glaring certain mansion in a block distant from her house. "Zuzu, I _swear_ if you plotting something suspicious behind my back…" she trailed her words with a snarl as she shook her head. Being friend with partial crazy-perv-gadget-prick, do wonder to her head. ' _What can be worse? Big Villain Organization attack UA and plotting to kill All Might?_ ' despite alarm going off in the corner of her head, she scoffs at her own thought.

…If only she knows.


End file.
